Icecold Roses
by Stephix
Summary: Ginny and Draco fic. When everything seems to be going wrong on a 16th year old girls life, she makes perhaps the biggest mistake of her life: getting involved with Draco Malfoy.
1. Horrid Hogwarts

Disclamer: All characters and locations of this fic belong to Jk Rowling only.

**Ice-cold Roses  
****By: Stephix**

**Chapter One:** Horrid Hogwarts

_Dear Diary:_

_So far the beginning of my 6th year has been horrid. Yesterday on the train ride to Hogwarts I ruined my only new school robes by sitting near a sharp edge. I tried to get Hermione to fix it with a sewing spell but she was smooching Ron all the way here. (Another horrid thing.) I used to be so very fond of Hermione until she started dating my brother Ron; now all our conversations are quite brief and awkward. I really don't know if we will ever be close again. Anyhow, I've gone off the topic. Ah yes… getting here. Apart from stepping into a mud puddle when I got off the train (which made my white school socks gray when it dried) I took too long getting to the carriages and so, everyone had left. I ran after the last carriage and when I finally caught it and got in I saw yet another horrid thing: Pansy Parkinson's bulldog face. I had gone straight into the werewolf's mouth… I was sitting in a carriage with Pansy Dog-face Parkinson, Draco sodding Malfoy and his two idiot servants Crabbe and Goyle. _

"_Eww, did it start to smell in here all of a sudden?" Parkinson said._

_Crabbe laughed._

_I tried to control myself; I wasn't going to let anything she said get to me. I was going to be strong and not say anything until we got to Hogwarts; it was only a 10-minute ride. _

_I looked out the window. _

"_There should be a rule about not letting smelly, dirty, poor people in Hogwarts, don't you think Draco dear?" Parkinson said lifting her nose up high._

_Only then I realized that I was sitting right across from Malfoy. He looked at me. My skin crawled. The only thought of his gray eyes staring at me made me quiver. I put my head down and stared at the floor._

"_Draco darling? I asked you a question. Its tremendously rude of you not to answer dear."_

_Pansy kept her nose high and her eyes almost shut. _

_Draco didn't answer._

_I wanted to get out of the carriage but how could I? Patience Ginny, we seem to be getting closer to Hogwarts. I told myself. And just then, it hit her… Pansy realized it; Draco was staring at me. For the first time I saw her eyes grow wide. _

_I wanted to laugh I really did but I knew it would just make things worst. Besides I am sure it isn't how it seemed, I mean, it's Malfoy we're taking about, he was probably just thinking of a good insult for me and that was all._

"_Draco!" Pansy pulled on his robes _

_He slowly turned his head to the side and looked at her._

"_What?" he finally said._

"_Tell this carrot-head that she is ugly and poor and smelly! Right now!" she raised her voice._

_Draco raised his eyebrows "why should I?"_

"_Because it's the truth! Now say it!" she said, this time her voice sounded hurt as if she was about to cry._

"_I don't take orders from anyone Parkinson and you bloody well know that." He said calmly and with that he turned his head towards the window._

_After what happened the ride to Hogwarts was very quiet. Pansy would sniffle and sob once in a while but no one seemed to notice but me. _

_When we got to Hogwarts I was the first to get out of the carriage. I walked as fast as I could to the main entrance and when I got inside I took a deep breath. It felt as if I had been holding my breath all along during the carriage ride._

_I met up with Harry on the great hall, I told him what happened and we laughed it off eating supper. Ron and Hermione weren't anywhere in sight (I assume they were somewhere smooching) so Harry and I decided to go have a game of Magical Chess in the common room._

_Just when I thought that my first day at Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all Dumbledore got up and announced that we have a new assistant for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Cho bloody Chang._

_Harry (of course) deiced to go say hi to Cho and our game plans where ruined. _

_I went up to the Gryffindor common room, just to find Ron and Hermione smooching (who would have guessed.) and so I decided to come up to my room and write to you, my dear dear diary._

_I hope tomorrow will be a better day._

_Good night for now._

_Xoxo Gin._

The next day Ginny woke up late.

She had History of Magic 6 grade, with professor Binns. She dressed quickly, grabbed her school bag and rushed into the 3rd floor's hallway. When she arrived in class she realized that this year, they be sharing it with Slytherin's.

Everyone was quiet when she opened the doors. She saw a lot of familiar faces but all the seats were taken. She stood in the middle of the classroom not knowing what to do.

Professor Binns was staring at her (along with the rest of the class.) He cleared his throat. "Well Miss Weasley?"

"I am terribly sorry Professor" she said under her breath.

"And do you think that you being sorry is going to make up for interrupting my class on the first day of school?"

"Of course not Professor" she replied shaking her head with her eyes fixed on the ground.

Professor Binns reminded Ginny of Hermione. (that is, if Hermione was transparent) He was quite nice when you did what you were told, but if you didn't he would make a big fuss and give you a lecture of about half an hour.

"You will show up tomorrow morning half an hour before class starts and help me dust some of my books. Now have a seat and let me get on with my lecture."

Some Slytherins laughed.

"Yes Professor." Ginny sighed.

Just as professor Binns was about to speak…

"Pro-Professor?" Ginny spoke in a diminutive voice.

"YES miss Weasley?"

"There are no seats left." She dared to say.

"Well I can see a seat just behind Sophia Parkinson." Professor Binns replied with a displeased tone of voice.

Ginny stared at her teacher with wide eyes. Did he really want her to seat with the Slytherins? He couldn't be serious.

But he was.

"Yes, besides Mr.Ackroyd, quickly, quickly, we haven't got all the ruddy day!"

Ginny didn't say anything else, she went and sat besides the Slytherin boy and that was that.

Professor Binns cleared his throat once again… "As I was saying before we got abruptly interrupted; this year we are going to learn about the outstanding battles of Nesria, the beginnings of the Muggle Race, the fall of Magic King McRiverson and other crucial events in our world's history. Now, for your first assignment I would like you all to open your books to the introduction on page 4 and begin to read chapter one. I want a summary of the chapter on my desk by tomorrow morning written specifically in black ink. You may begin the assignment right now.

Ginny could not believe her luck. It was as if she was standing right underneath a black cloud and it just kept raining on her. She was not only in one of the most boring classes in Hogwarts with one of the most boring teachers but she was sitting on the Slytherin side of the room right behind Sophia Parkinson. Sophia was Pansy's cousin, they were not only cousins; they were best friends. They went around Hogwarts tormenting other girls about the way they looked or their social position outside of Hogwarts. They were (as Ginny saw it,) two insufferable little bitches. And now, Gin was sitting right behind her.

Suddenly, Ginny felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Pardon me for interrupting your inner thoughts but do you happened to have an extra quill I could borrow? I seem to have ruined mine." A firm and deep voice said.

It was the guy Ginny was told to sit beside, the Slytherin guy. Ginny hadn't paid any attention to him since she sat there. She snapped out of her thoughts only to realize that she was staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Ah, ah, yes, yes of course am alright, what makes you think am not? And besides, what do you want one of my quills for? You just want to make fun of it for not costing ten thousand galleons like yours!" Ginny snapped at him.

He looked at her for a second. He seemed shocked.

"I beg you pardon. I didn't mean to insult you I just, well I really just wanted to see if you would lend me a quill because mine isn't working and am afraid I will get in trouble if Professor Binns doesn't see me working." The guy said looking down at his desk.

Ginny felt awful. How could she be so rude to someone that she didn't even know? The poor guy had just asked for a quill and she had practically yelled at him for it and accused him of trying to make fun of her. She looked at him.

"I am terribly sorry." She said feeling guilty. "Here, use my quill"

She handed him her quill and grabbed her bag to take out another one.

"Thank you." He said giving her a sincere smile.

Ginny had her book opened but wasn't reading it. She was only thinking about all the bad things that had happened to her so far and how they were making her really bitter. She didn't want to be rude to everyone that just made her feel awful. With that last thought she promised herself that she wasn't going to be foul to anyone ever again, no matter what bad things happened to her. It was not other people's faults and she needed to deal with it. She was going to spend more time with her friends and less time being bad mannered.

It was finally lunchtime and since Ginny had missed breakfast she was starving. All her morning classes had been hard; all her teachers had left assignments that she had to finish by the next day. She walked into the great hall and spotted her friend Luna waving at her from the Gryffindor table. Ginny gave her a smile and walked towards her.

"Hey!" Luna said with her big wide eyes open.

"How is it going?" Ginny said.

"Good, I heard about what happened in Binns' class today." Luna whispered

"Oh God, is it everywhere?"

"You bet ya. I can't believe that you are sitting with Slytherins for the whole year!"

"Don't even mention it."

"So is Ackroyd as nice as they say?" Luna asked

Ginny raised an eyebrow

"Ackroyd?"

"Yes, the hot Slytherin guy you are sitting next to in Binns' class"

"Oh, him" Ginny exclaimed thinking back on how rude she'd been to him "Is that going around too?" she wondered.

"Oh yes, all the 6th graders know about you and him. Except rumor has it that you voluntarily sat besides him because you have had a crush on him for 2 years now." Luna chuckled.

"WHAT!"

"yup."

"Oh I hate this school!" Ginny screamed storming out of the great hall.

It seemed like bad luck was still following her.

Ginny was walking up to the Gryffindor common room when the stairs she was climbing started to move.

"Great" Ginny thought sarcastically.

The stairs stopped on the 5th floor of the astronomy tower. It came to Ginny's mind that the astronomy tower would be a good place to just sit and relax by herself. What Ginny didn't know was that there would be someone up there that she didn't expect to see.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" a cold calmed voice came from the shadows.

Ginny jumped a little. She didn't think that there was going to be anyone else up there at this time a day. Everyone was most likely eating in the great hall at this time.

"Malfoy?" Ginny wondered.

She could only make out his silhouette from the shadows in which he hid himself.

"Anyone else calls you weasel?" he asked

"I should have known it was YOU." She said dragging the last word of her sentence.

Her day just kept getting better and better she thought sarcastically.


	2. Unexpected Meetings with Destiny

**Ice Cold Roses**

**By: Stephix**

**Chapter two:**

**Unexpected Meetings with Destiny**

Draco slowly stepped out of the shadows. "Am pleased to see you too Weasel." He said wile looking directly at her with a smirk on his face.

Ginny started getting nervous.

Draco started getting closer to her.

Ginny had lost the ability to speak.

Draco spoke again. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

He was so close to Ginny now that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I- i…" Ginny stuttered

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, as the smirk on his face grew wider.

Ginny had to snap out of it, she knew it.

"What, you? Make me nervous? Please Malfoy, give me a bit more credibility. Who do you think you are talking to? Neville? I don't think so. And besides why the bloody hell are you so damn close to me anyway? She finally blurted out.

He looked at her. It was as if he was waiting for her to say this all along.

"To answer your first question Yes, I do think I make you nervous. To your second statement No, I do not (nor I will ever) will give the Weasley name any credibility. I do not think that you are anything like that idiot Longbottom AND, I happened to be so bloody close to you because you are blocking the exit."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her up and moved her to a side.

Ginny froze.

Draco walked out of the classroom and down the stairs, leaving a confused little redheaded girl staring after him. After he left, Ginny spent all her lunch hour up in the astronomy tower. Lying down in the rouge thinking about her life.

The rest of the day flew by as she attended her afternoon classes, which were surprisingly not as hard as she thought they would be. She had Herbology, Artimancy, and DADA and they were all easy classes for her. After her last class, Ginny decided to go straight to the common room to change before supper.

Once in the common room she found Ron and Hermione playing a game of scrabble, Neville and Collin poking the fire place with sticks and other random students studying around the wooden tables. Just as she was going to go up to her dorm to get changed, she heard someone call out her name.

"Oi Ginny!"

Ginny turned around just to find Harry at the bottom of the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

"Just the girl I wanted to see" He said happily

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked wondering what was he so happy about.

"Nothing's the matter Gin, what would make you think that something was the matter, No, everything is great. In fact, everything is so good that I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the grounds for a walk with me."

Ginny was beginning to get worried. Something was going on, Harry wasn't being himself at all. He looked normal from a distance but as Ginny walked down the stairs and approached him she saw it. His eyes were red and a bit swollen. He had been crying.

"So? We're going or what?" He said smiling his head off grabbing her by the arm and slightly dragging her out of the Fat Lady's portrait. Just then, when Harry had spoken to Ginny closely did she find out that he was very very drunk.

Not wanting to make a scene just outside of the common room, she grabbed his arm and started walking with him down the stairs and towards the main doors of school. It was best if they were outside, there the teachers wouldn't be able to catch Harry for being drunk in school.

"What is the matter with you Harry!" Ginny said realizing that she was sounding an awful lot like Hermione "Look at you, you are drunk as hell!" she wispered trying to keep her voice quiet so that it didn't attract the attention of students walking near by.

At first Harry didn't say anything, he was starring at Ginny's arm that happened to be wrapped around his so that he wouldn't wobble as he walked and looked weird, or once again, attract the sight of near by students or teachers. Harry's head turn and his green eyes meet Ginny's big hazel eyes.

Ginny was waiting for an answer, an explanation, anything that told her what had happened to Harry. But now he was looking at her oddly again.

They kept walking but when they reached the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, when they were about to exit the castle, Harry stopped dry and yanked Ginny towards him.

These made a couple of people look their way for a second.

Ginny looked around and smiled nervously. "Ha- Harry, what are you doing? Why don't we just go outside for now and-"

Harry cut her off "Ginny, you are so wonderful, you have always been there for me when I've needed you," Harry was being very very loud "I can't believe that I never saw how beautiful you were until now. Ginny, you would never hurt me, and you have always liked me no matter what, no matter what people say about me, you would never use me as a rebound from another guy, you love only me, Ginny will you please be my girlfriend?" Harry blurted out.

Ginny's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. She didn't dear look anywhere else but at Harry's face because she knew that now EVERYBODY was looking at them. In fact, there was a little circle of people surrounding them listening to what Harry had just said and they were now murmuring around each other.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she couldn't just tell everyone that he was drunk, (although she hoped that most people just assumed that.) she couldn't just drag Harry out of there because what if he refused to? Ginny was searching her mind like crazy to try and find an idea and just then, Harry did the unthinkable… he kissed her.

He pressed his lips to hers harshly and pushed them open grabbing her neck with his right hand and her waist with his left as so preventing her from moving away from him. His tongue made its way into her mouth and he pressed her even closer to him with his hands.

"What in Merlin's beard is happening here?" Professor Snape had broken through the circle of people and was now looking with disgust at the sight of Harry and Ginny kissing. "Potter! Weasley!" he said sounding horribly angry.

Harry let go of Ginny and she slapped him hard in the face. She felt dirty, used; she had Goosebumps all over her skin and felt very disgusted with herself for letting something like this happen.

"Can you explain me why where you two smooching in the middle of the entrance hall at dinner time in front of a huge audience?" Snape yelled "Have you no decency?"

Harry was looking rather green, Snape looked at him and frowned.

"Answer me Potter, what where you thinking?" Snape yelled once more.

Harry lifted is face and looked right at Snape as if he had an answer for him. Just then he opened his mouth, and vomited.

The next morning Ginny woke up earlier than anyone else in her room, she hadn't been able to sleep all night because of what had happened the night before. She could not believe it. Harry had French kissed her and told her that he loved her. No, Harry had French kissed her and told her that he loved her in front of half the school! This was bad, Ginny didn't want it to be this way, she wanted him to be kind to her, and she wanted the kiss to have been tender and passionate. But it hadn't been and she had to deal with it the best way possible.

What was going to happen now? How was she going to handle all the gossip and all the strange gazes from everyone? And even if she explained it all, that Harry had been drunk and that he hadn't meant anything that he had said, it would be just as embarrassing for her. She would look like the Harry's pity girl, the one he used when he was lonely or simply horney. No, Ginny was not going to let them know that she was Harry's whore. She was going to tell them that Harry was perfectly sane and that he had just demonstrated his "love" for her in front of the whole school because he just couldn't stand being without her a minute longer. That's what she was going to say and that's what they were going to believe. That's what they HAD to believe.

After thinking about absolutely pathetic solution to her problem she got up from bed, took a quick shower she decided to go down to the kitchen for something refreshing. At list this way she didn't have to worry for now, the house elfs wouldn't be into gossip would they?

It was still dark and rainy outside, when she reached the portrait that led to the kitchen she found it open, "was there someone other than her awake at 6:30 in the morning?" Ginny thought to herself.

She peeked through the hole but didn't see much, so she decided to go in. Maybe one of the house elfs had left it opened by mistake and was going to punish himself for it latter on.

When she walked in though, she realized that the lights were off and that explained why she couldn't see anything from outside the portrait, there were no elfs in the kitchen and the only thing she could make around her was a dim candlelight that came from quite far away in the kitchen.

"W-who is there?" she asked trying to sound big and brave though she was very frightened on the inside.

The candle swung in mid air and as she drew closer to her she could see a shadow holding it.

"We meet again Weasel…"

"_No, not again"_ Ginny's inside cried "Malfoy" she said out loud.

**Author's note: I am really sorry that it took me this long to write chapter two, I know its rather small but I just got a job so I haven't been writing as often. Also my 19th birthday is this Tuesday so I probably won't be writing that much next week either. After next week tho I do promise there will be more writing and longer chapters. **

**Please review if you like my story, that always encourages me to write more often.**

**Thank you to my two first reviewers, it really means a lot to me that at list someone is reading my fic.**

**Love you all Lots and Promise more writing soon.**

**Xoxo Ginny Behrendt.**


End file.
